Sleepless Night
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Imagine your OTP as a domestic couple. Person A and B have hit the bed and gone to sleep, but Person A had a lot of work to do and a lot on their mind that was frustrating them. Person B wakes up and makes them come back to bed.


Belle grunted, frustrated with her inability to sleep.

She could hear the boxes of books downstairs calling to her. The little cursor on the computer blinking over the files that she needed to update. There was still so much work to be done before she would be satisfied. She turned her head and glanced at the clock. It was late, but she needed to get this done. She wouldn't be able to sleep until it was finished.

Belle slowly removed the covers from her body, pausing when she felt the body next to her shift. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip as she glanced at Ruby. She was still asleep, but she adjusted her position, resting her arm over Belle's waist. Belle cursed inwardly and reached down to try and move her loves arm. Ruby muttered at the contact and unconsciously freed her. Belle moved swiftly from the bed, making sure to place a small kiss on Ruby's cheek before exiting the bedroom quietly.

She made her way down the stairs and into her office. If she focused, she could get all of her work done within the next few hours. Ruby would never know she was gone and she would be able to finally get some sleep. She turned on the computer, pulled a few papers from a drawer, and started typing.

Ruby shifted again, reaching out to wrap her arm around Belle. When her arm hit the mattress, she immediately woke up. Her half closed eyes searched the darkness of the room. No light coming from under the bathroom door. No sound of Belle shuffling around the room blindly. She sat up and that's when she noticed the light coming from under the closed bedroom door.

"Oh for Christ sake." she muttered, pulling the covers from her body. She stood from the bed and pulled the door open. The light from down stairs filled the space leading up toward the room. She sighed, pushing her hair from her face as she descended the stairs.

Belle's eyes focused on the screen as she clicked different links on the page. She didn't hear Ruby coming down the stairs. She didn't even notice when the brunette leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed against her chest. She leaned back in her chair, her complete focus on the screen in front of her.

Ruby cleared her throat, but received no response. She exhaled heavily again and pushed herself away from the frame. "Belle." she called, groggily. She moved slowly, her barefeet shuffling across the floor. When she finally reached her, she leaned down, pressing a few kisses to her loves bare shoulder leading up to her cheek. She rested her chin on Belle's shoulder. "Why are you up?"

Belle kept her eyes locked on the screen as she reached back, resting her hand on Ruby's cheek. "I just have to finish cataloging a few more things and I'll be right back up." She started typing quickly.

Ruby pouted. "How long?" She turned her head slightly and started to kiss her neck.

Belle did her best to ignore the tingling sensation each press of Ruby's lips left. She cleared her throat. "Maybe an hour or so."

Ruby straightened up, scrunching her face. "An hour or so?" She shook her head. "No, no, that's unacceptable." She turned Belle's chair forcing her hands away from the keyboard. "You're coming back to bed."

"Ruby!" She struggled to get back to her work, but the chair was pulled roughly back causing her to roll across the room. She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Sweetheart, please."

Ruby shook her head again. "No. Bed. Now." She grabbed Belle's hand. "You can finish it in the morning." She started to pull, but Belle gripped the arm of the chair to try and stop her. Ruby smirked. "Are you seriously trying to fight me on getting you up?"

Belle nodded. "I can't sleep until this is done. I've tried."

Ruby tugged, but Belle gripped the chair harder and planted her feet on the floor. "Belle..." she pleaded with a pout. "I'm tired."

"Then go back to sleep." She felt her body slipping from the chair. She always seemed to forget how strong her girlfriend was, but she was determined to not move. The longer this ran through her mind, the longer it would take her to fall asleep.

"You know I can't sleep without you." Ruby argued, tugging on her arm again.

"You were sleeping just fine."

"Until I realized you weren't there!"

"Ruby, I will be up in an hour or so. Just go to bed!"

"Okay, that's it." Ruby released her arm and took a few quick steps forward. "I'm done messing around." She leaned down, wrapping her arms around Belle.

Belle looked confused as Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around her. "What are you doin-" Her words ended with a loud screech as she found herself slung over her girlfriends shoulder. "Ruby, put me down!"

"I will." Ruby promised, holding her tightly as she walked toward the door. "Once we get back in bed." She tightened her grip when Belle began to squirm. "You know, if you keep doing that, you're going to fall." She made her way toward the stairs. "I may be freakishly strong, but my grip kinda sucks when you battle against it."

Belle sighed in defeat. "Fine." she muttered, her body bouncing against her loves shoulder as they bounded up the stairs. "You do realize I'm just going to get back up once you fall asleep."

Ruby grinned. "We'll see about that." She crossed the threshold of their bedroom and tossed Belle onto the bed. She followed quickly, wrapping Belle in her arms, and locking her legs around her. A huge content smile crossed her face. "Good night."

Belle grunted as she tried to release herself from Ruby's grasp. She tried pulling her arms free. She struggled trying to shift her body, but was unsuccessful. She exhaled heavily and dropped her head against the pillow. "You are so aggravating."

Ruby chuckled as she snuggled impossibly closer. "I love you too." she responded, kissing Belle's cheek. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep...


End file.
